


out of the woodwork

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Guns, M/M, Smut, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: Chanyeol's about to close up when he gets a surprise visitor.





	out of the woodwork

**Author's Note:**

> For my Nona. This isn't the roadtrip one but I hope you like it. Congrats (^.^) ♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> *Guns tag is not that serious.

The man takes off the helmet, revealing a lazy grin that’s one lopsided twist from a sneer. Chanyeol whistles, scanning the motorcycle. The man’s grin grows, he leans back and melds into the seat, letting Chanyeol assess the sleek Ducati Desmosedici RR, M16 to be specific, and its contents.

“Looks sweet.”

“She is.” his grin doesn’t fall, there’s something automaton about it, glinting like steel cogs and chains just like his ride.

“So what brings you here?” It’s dark and almost closing time. Business has slowed down, almost to a complete stop. No one has come in for the past half an hour and Chanyeol was ready to call it a day.

“Her wheels,” the man says and Chanyeol walks to the front tyre to check it out. It’s firm to his leg and he walks around to the other one, all the while aware of the man’s gaze on him like the sharp laser of a rifle focused on its target. “I think one of them is flat.” he says as Chanyeol gives the back wheel a kick.

“Looks firm to me.” Chanyeol knows he’s going to have to take the jack out but he can usually tell when a tyre’s busted or got pinholes. Both wheels look brand new.

“She’s been unsteady these past few days,” the man still doesn’t get up, “and she’s been making weird sounds too.” he shrugs.

“I’ll have a look. Could you…?”

He gets up then, in bright blood leather like his bike, black turtleneck hugging his neck like one massive, inky impenetrable tattoo. The chain around his neck and several rings looped low in his ears seem to glint too, pieces of metal that refract the undying droid grin of his.

“Sure, darling.” he says with a drawl he hasn’t been speaking with and Chanyeol’s skin prickles for reasons he can’t justify. He brushes by unncessarily close, shoulder on Chanyeol’s forearm and fingers skimming Chanyeol’s thigh.

The man makes home on another one of his motorcycles that’s barely raised on a jack and awaiting Chanyeol’s fix. He doesn’t have the energy to ask him to get off so he searches for another jack in the chaotically orderly garage.

After checking both tyres, he lifts off the ground, dusting himself and puts the wrench down.

“They seem to be fine.”

“I want them both replaced.”

“Are you sure? There’s nothing wrong with them and those wheels are costly.”

“You need the deposit right now? I can pay...in a way that’s good for you.” the man’s glint turns dark, his stance on the bike relaxes but his gaze drips conspicuously.

Chanyeol walks closer, till he’s looming over him. “Cash or credit is good for me.”

“Yeah?” he straightens up, still looking at him from the shelter of lashes, grin acutely lopsided from this angle, “But that’s no fun.”

“Sir, this is a business.” Chanyeol’s patience is beginning to wind down.

“Sir, how cute.” the man smirks and Chanyeol doesn’t have time to recover from the punch it sends through his abdomen when the man pulls him in by his belt loops. “I’ll give you your cash. Let me give you the deposit in a more enjoyable way.” his fingers slip from Chanyeol’s belt loop and follow the fly of his jeans.

“Enjoyable?” Chanyeol lets the man pull the zip down and fit his fingers in the narrow space. The aches starts slow and steady but Chanyeol remains stoic.

“I’ll be honest, I’m being a little modest,” the man laughs, “enjoyable might be an understatement.” his fingers barely move on the outline of Chanyeol’s manhood and Chanyeol almost buckles.

“Clearly you can pay. Why are you resulting to this?” the casualness glares absurd in the position they’re in.

“Resulting to what?” the man shifts more of his hand inside and turns his palm on Chanyeol.

“Whoring for service.” Chanyeol sees lightning in the man, a phantom bolt slinking into the depth of his whirlpool eyes.

“What can I say,” he chuckles, accomplice to his degradation, “I can’t resist men with guns.” he fixes on Chanyeol’s sweat coated, bulging arms, sleeves pushed to his shoulders, black grease painting a thin streak to his elbow.

“So what,” Chanyeol leans down, bracing his arms on either side of the seat, the man leaning back to keep his gaze but he doesn’t seem bothered by the awkward position. He seems thrilled that Chanyeol is humouring him. “You just go around sucking dick for the things you want?” something flutters in the man.

“Sucking dick?” his steel grin is self deprecating but Chanyeol sees the flush teasing his cheekbones, “I didn’t say anything about that. Is that what you want?” His voice turns silvery at the end, an offer murmured by gentle, honeyed waves.

“What I want,” Chanyeol begins, his hand finally wrapping around the grip he’d been discreeetly fishing for in the small boot, “is for you to tell me what you’re doing here, Kai.” Chanyeol holds the muzzle to the man’s temple.

The man laughs, genuine and thrilled. Chanyeol is confounded.

“I was waiting to see how long you’d play along, Loey.” he says pleasantly, the gun on his temple a phantom to him.

“I’m not playing anymore. You have three seconds to talk.”

“You’ve got a gun, sure. I’ve got your balls.” the squeeze that follows attests to this. Slight panting steals into Chanyeol’s chest.

“I could blow your brains out faster.” Chanyeol’s patience is really plummeting and Kai’s teasing fingers on him aren’t doing him favours.

“Relax, Loey. I’m not here to cause trouble. And I’m not afraid of your big boy toys.” He swats away the gun with his free hand, like it’s plastic and not loaded metal. “I also really want to suck your dick and maybe have it up my ass too.” he shrugs bawdily.

“If you’re offering.” Chanyeol mirrors the shrug after a moment of consideration, letting the gun clatter back into the boot. Kai’s reputation isn’t the image of purity and his actions now are only fodder. But Chanyeol’s instincts don’t prickle without due.

“Yes Loey, I’m offering.” his hand slips out and his attention goes to the buckle. He looks up at Chanyeol as he slowly unfastens it, his smirk insufferable and blood curdling.

He whistles the way Chanyeol had at his bike when he finally manages to push Chanyeol’s jeans and underwear down after having taken his time.

“Looks like another sweet ride.” his fingers tighten around Chanyeol, too pretty on Chanyeol’s vein mapped member, silver gleaming at each knuckle.

“Why are you here?” Chanyeol hisses as Kai strokes, he leans down again and braces either sides of the man.

“You know I like dick.” he grins, close and glimmeringly dark, “I had to see if the rumours were true.”

“Rumours.” Chanyeol states, unimpressed, even as Kai strokes him with reverent firmness.

“They say you’re addictive.” a nonchalant roll of shoulders but the thrill is almost palpable, kinetic simmering beneath his skin. Chanyeol wonders if the shock would hurt much.

“Hmm.” he decides he wants to explore this infamous body before him for himself too. Kai’s features remain on that bottomless grin when his hand finds its way to the leather clad thigh. It’s when he cups the other man’s groin that Chanyeol is triumphant, a little gasp parting Kai’s mouth.

To his credit, that’s the only reaction he gives as Chanyeol returns the palming favour. He only raises his head indignantly when Chanyeol speeds up and works faster on Chanyeol’s member like there’s a mechanism tying their paces.

The challenge works into Chanyeol’s blood, as fiery as lust. Whatever Kai heard about his sexual prowess on the streets, this is not how he achieved it.

“Think that pretty mouth can pay what it owes?” Chanyeol raises a brow, finger running over Kai’s upturned lip.

Kai bends forward unprompted and Chanyeol almost feels bad at the near perpendicular angle but he doesn’t mull over the concern for long, not when Kai takes in his head and continues to make home for his cock in the cavity of his mouth. He looks up at him, grin distorted by the girth inside him.

“Is this all Kai is known for?” the disdain is clear, even if Chanyeol doesn’t feel half as much as he portrays. Whatever game the young ganglord is playing at, he can beat him at it. Kai chuckles in sinister oath and the vibrations have Chanyeol gripping the man’s brunet, wavy locks.

Chanyeol finds out exactly what Kai’s name is whispered around for.

He lets Chanyeol fuck his mouth, no gag or resistance when Chanyeol grips his hair with both hands and thrusts into him. He lets Chanyeol go fast, swollen head meeting the back of his throat and doesn’t so much as heave when Chanyeol holds himself deep into his mouth, as far as he can put his admittedly considerable cock. He only breathes deeply through his nose as Chanyeol switches up and goes slow, not wanting to spill down the willing throat. Fluid drips out from the corner of his mouth and his eyes glisten but his jaw remains slack and Chanyeol is dangerously close.

He pulls out when Kai swallows around him, not trusting himself to fight the surge of arousal the mere action brings. Kai coughs a little as his mouth is freed, not bothering to wipe the slickness at his mouth that's travelling down his chin. Unwarranted need to rub the man’s abused jaw and lips tingles at Chanyeol’s fingertips but he ignores it in favour of a smile.

“I guess you might be worth something of your rep.” he can’t give Kai a chance to recover so he doesn’t. He reaches for the man’s skin tight leather jeans and Kai lifts his hips as he pulls it all down.

He figures he can’t do what he needs to this way so he decides to lift the whole man up from the bike, ignoring his startled blinking. Setting Kai down on the hood of a car, Chanyeol parts Kai’s legs and aligns himself with his entrance.

“Spit, sweetheart.” Chanyeol drawls at Kai the way he’d previously done, his cupped palm at the latter’s lips. Kai obeys, but the spittle drips so slowly out of his mouth, it’s a play on Chanyeol’s sanity. He swipes his thumb over the plump bottom lip to get the last of it. Kai licks at the pad before Chanyeol can take his hand away. He’s sure the other man hears his swallow.

“Aren’t you pretty loose,” Chanyeol comments when his spit-slicked finger enters without resistance.

“Can’t say I know how to give myself a break.” Kai shrugs coyly.

Chanyeol adds another finger. And another when Kai doesn’t squirm like he wants him to. He pulls the other man closer by collar of his turtleneck, three fingers deep up where Kai had wanted him and curls and uncurls.

“Fuck,” Kai mutters under his breath and triumph tugs at the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. He repeats the motion, gradually going faster until Kai grips his wrist and fucks onto his fingers, eyes shut and quivering to hold himself up. Chanyeol keeps in a groan, incoherent volley of curses going through his mind. He could come all over the other man right now, if he allowed himself to.

“Oh,” the disappointment softens all the hard glints and wanton intensity of the man’s face and Chanyeol is almost taken aback by how different he looks. Chanyeol spits twice in his hand, pitying how close Kai had been before he’d removed his fingers. He racks his brain for any safe lubricant he may be keeping in the garage but he comes up with nothing and he’s too aroused to stop and find something suitable. It doesn’t matter, Kai looks like he was made for a little roughness.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got something better for you.”

“Loey,” Kai groans as Chanyeol fills him up. He grips Chanyeol’s arms that he’d been ogling, his rings digging into Chanyeol’s bicep.

“Kai?”

“Is that,” Kai begins, a little ragged, as Chanyeol thrusts, “all  _Loey_  has?”

Chanyeol laughs and pushes Kai flat on his back, head on the windshield of the car. His nails bruise the skin of the younger man’s full thighs as he grips them. Then he gives Kai what he wants, the brutal strength and speed.

Kai’s body laxes and tenses, laxes and tenses, like he’s torn between holding onto Chanyeol and just lying pliantly to get fucked on the car. Chanyeol almost loses himself in Kai’s warmth and willingness, the other’s bottom lifted completely off the hood as Chanyeol’s thrusts drive faster and deeper.

“Why are you here?” the muzzle is pressed to his throat this time. Chanyeol doesn’t stop thrusting completely but his body protests against the deceleration and Kai’s stunned look suggests it’s mutual.

“Fuck’s sake, Loey.” Kai sighs. He puts his hand over Chanyeol’s, glides the gun upwards and meets his eyes. He stops at his lips and Chanyeol watches on, a little marveled, as Kai opens his mouth and licks the muzzle.

“Go ahead. Blow my throat out.” He opens his mouth wider and poises the gun on his lips, daring Chanyeol to push it in till the barrel and pull the trigger.

Chanyeol shakes his head and lowers the gun from Kai’s mouth, bringing it to the side of his neck. Leaning forward, the thought of tasting the graphite on Kai’s lips passes his through his mind. Instead he gives a hard thrust and hovers close.

“Last fucking warning, Kai. You’re not leaving this place tell you give me the truth.” he makes sure the mouth of the Sauer digs into the soft column of the man’s throat, another punishing thrust. “I mean, you come in here thinking I don’t recognize who you are and tell me to fix a bike that’s completely fine. What are you doing on my turf?”

Kai sits up and wraps his arms around Chanyeol, disregarding the gun at his neck completely. The slight shift of position makes them both groan and Kai is in range to nuzzle Chanyeol, moaning at his throat.

“You can shove that gun up my ass for all I care, Loey. I’m really not here for trouble.” he closes his eyes momentarily as he meets Chanyeol’s hips harder, “I’m here for a favour.”

There. Chanyeol’s instinct lies to rest.

“My father’s dead, as you know.” Kai states flatly, “Everyone who’s ever wanted to take over our cartel will see their chance now.”

“Boxian.” Chanyeol nods and Kai nods with him. Chanyeol sets Kai back down on the hood fully so he can stretch over him and thrust with minimal effort as he listens to the newly succeeded lord. The gun is loud as it hits the ground but Chanyeol is more focused on Kai’s moving lips.

“He probably thinks we’re most vulnerable now. But he won’t do it alone. I don’t think he’s got the force, even when he thinks —ohfuck _, fuck_ — we’re at our weakest.” a sheen of sweat pastes Kai’s hair to his forehead and he’s starting to tense around Chanyeol.

“You think he’s going to approach me.”

“ _Loey_ ,” Kai moans, foregoing their conversation but Chanyeol’s not ready to let him reach there.

“So what do you want from me?” he finds Kai’s scrotum and clamps on it, making the man beneath him arch up, mouth open. Chanyeol wants to kiss it closed.

“Tell him,” Kai pants, “tell him no.” he tries to pry Chanyeol’s hand away but Chanyeol doesn’t give. He pushes in slower, watching Kai’s form begin to quiver, his own cock glistening at the crown and visibly throbbing.

“You did all this for my alliance?” Chanyeol mouths at Kai’s jaw, lips pressed to where the gun’s cold metal had left dark debris on the sharp gilded line of skin and bone.

“I can’t want a man’s dick in me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Chanyeol grins, letting the man beneath him have a little relief as he unclamps and wraps a hand around the base of his cock.

“So we have an alliance?” it’s not pregnant with hope but Chanyeol can hear a trace of the emotion there.

“For now. But I want us to sit down and draft a proper deal.”

“That can be arranged.” Kai’s smile looks dulled by the strain for climax.

“I want the terms of the deal renewed, regularly.“ he looks unsubtly at where their bodies join.

“That too.” Kai’s grin is full and dazzling, stainless steel in midday sun.

Kai comes undone with an acute arch and he comes back down with a force that makes Chanyeol rush to put his arm out, preventing him from injuring himself or damaging the windshield.

Chanyeol follows suit, burying his face in Kai’s chest, hard enough for the chain on his neck to dig into his cheeks. Kai lets him ride out his climax inside him, grunting softly at each thrust with the oversensitivity. They lie there awhile, recovering. Their newfound alliance and its implications sits potent between them, ripe with raw promise and Chanyeol thinks he might have given a little more than his alliance here tonight. He doesn't feel nearly as annoyed as he should.

 

~

The cityscape is something that Jongin is never fed up with, no matter how many nights he spends gazing at it. At night, when the rest of the city dies and lights gleam brighter in the darkness, there’s place for him and his overbearing thoughts. It’s a good time to go for a ride too, the streets are his to claim. The earlier events of the night burn beneath his skin in ways he doesn’t want to address yet and he aches for some adrenaline inducing speed. In time, though, in time as everything. He's got other business first.

“Did you plant it?” Chen says without preamble, appearing next to Jongin with unsounding steps of a panther.

He turns to him.

“Yes.” his grin is a grinding maw of steel.

**Author's Note:**

> the open ending is for in case I turn it into a full fic (I kinda maybe sorta have a plot hah)


End file.
